DeadlyMartyrdom
- Cracked Glasses= - Hodus= }} |-| Dream▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = I already completed my training, sir. And, with all due respect, I didn't really understand anything you just said. ; }} Introduction Your name is GAMAYA TOLKEV. You are a NEOPHYTE LEGISLACERATOR who recently completed her TRAINING, and was accepted into the fabled LOL; which of course stands for LEAGUE OF LEGISLACERATION. There is obviously nothing else that it could possible stand for. Nothing at all. You are interested in JUSTICE. This is why you became a legislacerator in the first place. You also like to watch TROLL TELEVISION SHOWS, and though you would never admit it in the workplace, you are a BIT OF A NERD. You prefer the term FANTROLL, though. You know. Because you're a Troll. And also a fan of TV. No other reason, obviously. You also like to DRAW, but are really quite terrible at it. You discovered this when you made the mistake of purchasing a PICTIONARY MODUS. What a disaster. Now you just stick to your good old SCHEDULE MODUS. An oldie, but, in your eyes at least, a goodie. Your chat handle is DeadlyMartyrdom, and Your ~Quirk is a mouse(~Q) that rarely shows itself. Personality Gamaya is a quiet Troll, and usually does not speak unless spoken to. She is very observant, however, and has a talent for using what others say to very accurately guess what they're keeping to themselves, which makes her a brilliant Legislacerator. She also has a tendency to lurk in the shadows and is far better at going unnoticed than she is at attracting attention. Some take her silence to mean that she is shy, or mild mannered, when in fact, the opposite is true. When she does speak, she does so with boldness and conviction. Gamaya does loosen up considerably around those she trusts, or admires, which she considers a problem. She thinks trust is for idiots, and idiots always die much sooner than smart people. She also has something of a silly side. She is prone to fangirling, and she does her very best to hide this side of herself from others, especially her colleagues. Gamaya is not ashamed of her silliness though, and will let loose occasionally. Gamaya is also nearly fearless. There is only one thing she is afraid of: Flyswatters. Other than that one, only slightly irrational fear, she can't be frightened by anything. Biography Hatched in the Alternian brooding caverns like the majority of Troll offspring, Gamaya spent the first 9 sweeps of her life on Alternia. After this, she was deported to Yvonia, where she immediately began training in the LOL(League of Legislaceration) Academy. She graduated, and went on to become a Neophyte entrant of the League. Sgrub While completing her rounds, Gamaya noticed some unusual activity in the cell of a dangerous prisoner, and immediately reported it to the officer who had brought her in, Tahsth Versph. Tahsth quickly rounded up a group of fellow legislacerators, including Gamaya. Together, they tried, and failed to stop Flersh from entering the medium, though none of them knew what she was really doing. Entrance Flersh succeeded, despite Gamaya and the other's best efforts, and the entire legislacerator's office was transported to the medium, taking Tahsth, Gamaya, and the rest of the officers with it. In the mayhem that ensued, Flersh escaped. After a confrontation with their commander, a disgraced Subjugglator by the name of Diezia Urokas, Gamaya was demoted back to trainee status, and assigned to Versph. The two of them immediately began investigating the game equipment. Gamaya figured out how to use the cruxtruder and totem lathe, before Tahsth cut her investigation short so they could chase Flersh through the Land of Sound and Crystals. Gamaya deduced correctly that Flersh would double back to hide at the legislaceration headquarters. She and Tahsth split up in order to approach Flersh from both sides. Lomaw Gamaya reached Flersh well before Tahsth did. She used a grappling hook to gain access to the rooftop of the legislaceration offices, and grabbed Flersh from behind. Flersh attempted to jab Gamaya's eyes out with her horns, but failed, instead cracking Gamya's glasses. The two of them fell from the rooftop together, into a portal which transported them both to the Land of Mist and Waves. There, Gamaya detained and attempted to interrogate Flersh, but the latter's deafness made this an impossibility. Shortly after Gamaya realized this, she was officially welcomed to Lomaw by a spotted owl. The owl was quick to tell Gamaya about her planet quest. Gamaya, however, was only interested in getting Flersh back to headquarters. She struck a deal with the owl; he would help her get through the gate to Lomaw, and in exchange, she vowed to fulfill her planet quest. Before they managed to alchemize anything more useful than fancy hats, however, a god tiered Tahsth arrived directly from Lolav. He immediately killed Flersh by flinging her to the ground with his newly acquired powers. After Flersh's death, a troll grub crawled out from behind some alchemy equipment to examine the body. Gamaya captchalogued the grub, with the intention of making grub sauce later. Title As the Knight of Void, Gamaya has the power to weaponize mystery, secrecy and non-existence for the defense of herself and others. Her class means that she is destined to protect the space player in her session. Trivia * Gamaya's symbol is a modified combination of the Virgo and Leo zodiac signs, and represents the fact that her character displays traits attributed to both astrological signs. * She is a self described 'Fantroll', and her favorite TV show is Star Trek. GalleryCategory:TrollCategory:FemaleCategory:Olive bloodCategory:RoguestuckCategory:DameoftimeCategory:Green/Jade BloodCategory:Green Blood Renegade-greeneye-fullart1.png|Gamaya's Ancestress, Renegade Greeneye, took it upon herself to protect the Listener after her banisment. Hornshow.png|Gamaya was the first to notice the unusual activity in Flersh's cell. 52b3a4b9b75aa507fff0c574c656d85f.gif|Gamaya's first glimpse of her aspect, scratched into the sand by the consort who would serve as her guide.